


Snowfall

by Weirdray



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdray/pseuds/Weirdray
Summary: PYNCH ONESHOT. Kiss in the snow. Enjoy!





	Snowfall

Adam woke up in the middle of the night with an urgent feeling of Cabeswater calling for him. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what Cabeswater wanted from him this time but he could tell it was important. He got up and could instantly feel the chill in his bones. The room in the church did not help with these cold nights. He put on his coat, grabbed his keys and headed to the car.

He had just put the keys in the ignition when he spotted the jar from the corner of his eyes. The jar Ronan had given him for his hands. Ronan. Adam was headed to Cabeswater and Cabeswater spoke Latin. Adam's Latin was very good but not quite perfect. He was still straddling the line between fluency and translation. He needed Ronan if he was going to do whatever Cabeswater wanted. He was the magician, but Ronan was the graywaren and Cabeswater was dangerous and unpredictable. Even with Ronan Cabeswater was volatile. So, he put the lotion on his hands and started driving to Monmouth Manufacturing.

He texted Ronan from outside the warehouse to come and meet him in the car. He wasn't expecting him to show up or even answer his text, what with Ronan's hatred of cellphones. but it hadn't even been five minutes when Ronan practically tore the hinges off the passenger side door and got in and closed the door like death was after him. He looked annoyed for some reason.

"Did I wake you up?" Adam asked.

Ronan just looked at him for a few seconds and said "Yes. I was dreaming." And looked away.

"Oh." Adam wasn't sure what else to say. Should he ask him what he was dreaming about?

"You used the lotion." Adam turned to see Ronan looking at his hands. He made them into fists and said "Yeah. It helped, thanks."

Ronan was quiet for a while, then he turned his face towards the window and said "Whatever, Parrish. Why did you text me to meet you out here?"

"Cabeswater needs me to do something. I'm not sure what. I'm hoping you can tell me what it is it wants exactly."

"Well, it's better than nothing. Let's go."

Adam started the car and pulled out of Monmouth Manufacturing. He couldn't be sure because it was dark and there were weird shadows sometimes in his vision, but he thought he saw Ronan blushing when he asked about the lotion. But this was Ronan, so Adam must have imagined it. He put it out of his mind and headed to Cabeswater, but he couldn't help from looking over at Ronan every few moments.

Cabeswater was different when they got there. There was an urgency in the air. They had never been there when it was night initially. It seemed more awake than usual. The moment they walked in, the trees started rustling. Adam knew they were speaking but he could only hear a few words before it started sounding like just regular leaves in the wind. He turned to Ronan and saw him listening intently, his eyes closed and head clocked.

Adam couldn't look away. Ronan was always a force to be reckoned with. Calla called him 'snake' and it fit him perfectly. He was deadly but at the same time he was beautiful. The kind of beauty you know you shouldn't approach because there is a very good chance it will leave you dead. But, right now, in Cabeswater, listening to the trees, he looked peaceful and ethereal. He looked like one of his dream creations, perfection that couldn't possibly exist in the real world. Adam's heart was beating fast and he was feeling something he couldn't possibly begin to describe. It was what he felt like with Blue, but different.

"Quit staring at me." Ronan said without opening his eyes.

Adam startled and looked away. This time he was the one blushing, but he didn't try to deny it.

"Okay," Ronan said after a while "It says there is something blocking the stream we found the first time we were here."

"And it wants me to move it." Adam finished for him. "Ok, lets go."

Adam started walking while Ronan kept pace with him. Neither of them talked while they followed the stream to the blockage. Adam knew how Ronan felt. Had known for a while now, and he was trying to figure out his own feelings. It was only recently that he had come to terms with being the hands and eyes of Cabeswater. He was still finding his way and it took him a while to draw the line between him and Cabeswater.

"We're here." Ronan said. Adam stopped and saw what was blocking the stream; it was a branch from one of the trees. But just like Cabeswater, this was no ordinary branch. It was longer than Ronan and as wide as Adam's waist. To any other person this would be hard, but Adam was Cabeswater's hands. It took a little effort and a little help from Ronan but he managed to get it out and the stream flowing again.

The walk back to the entrance was spent in comfortable silence. There was an unspoken bond between the two of them and right now it required no talking. They were almost to the entrance when Adam noticed the floating lights.

"What-?" Adam began when Ronan said "Fireflies.", delighted, or as much delight Ronan could show without smiling.

Ronan was right. There were fireflies around them. Hundreds of them. They were making everything around them glow with a soft yellow light. Even the leaves on Cabeswater's trees seemed to be glowing. Adam looked at Ronan and it was almost like he was seeing him for the first time without the initial resentment towards Aglionby boys. He was framed by the light, but instead of making his features softer like everything else, the light made him look even sharper.

Adam felt something wet and small hit his face. He turned around and saw white fluffs falling slowly.

"Snow." He whispered.

Adam had never seen anything so peaceful before. The snow was falling lazily, drifting in the wind and the light from the fireflies made it glow. It was almost something from a dream, the moving lights from the fireflies and the falling snow. Despite the snow, there was no chill in the air. He looked at Ronan and found him looking back at him.

Adam hadn't felt this clearly in months, and looking at Ronan, he knew what he was feeling. He knew that it had to be him that had to take this step. He took a step forward until he was facing Ronan. Then he raised his arms up and cupped Ronan's cheeks. Ronan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he had a question in them that said  _are you sure?_

In reply, Adam pulled Ronan down and kissed him. Just once. A light peck on Ronan's lips. He pulled back and gave Ronan a look that said  _does that answer your question?_

Ronan put his hands around Adam's waist, pulled him to him and kissed him properly. Adam had to put his arms around Ronan's neck to keep his balance. They don't know for how long they kissed, but when they finally stopped they both had flushed cheeks. Both of them blamed it on the snow and not on what had just happened. This was Cabeswater after all.

When they got back to the car, Adam reached out and held Ronan's hand in his. They were halfway to Monmouth Manufacturing when he heard Ronan humming to himself. Adam had to really listen to figure out what Ronan was humming to, and when he did he had the biggest grin on his face.

"….squash one, squash two, squash three, squash four…."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> As usual, reviews are always more than welcome! <3
> 
> Yours,   
> Ray.


End file.
